The Dark Alicorn
by roastedhawk21
Summary: Years after the mane six have gone their separate ways a new threat arrives in Equestria. Argenta a silver Alicorn that will stop at nothing to take the throne of Equestria. With the elements of harmony gone and the mane six disbanded, only one hope survives. The colt of Luna. But will Twilight live long enough to see the colt grow old enough to stand against Argenta?
1. Chapter 1:The Fifth Alicorn

Chapter 1:The Fifth Alicorn

Twilight slammed through the doors of the canterlot castle to find Celestia and Cadance sitting at a meeting table.  
Twilight hadn't seen it since before her fight with Tirek. Cadance looked worried, but Celestia even more so. Twilight  
trotted over to Celestia who was nervously tapping her whoove on the table. "Princess Celestia, what's the matter?  
I recieved your letter telling me to report to Canterlot as soon as possible."  
Celestia looked up at Twilight, her face tear streaked. "Twilight! Thank you for comming on such short notice."  
Twilight looked around, and saw no sign of the princess of the night. "Princess Celestia, where is Luna? Shouldn't  
she be here?"  
Celestia bowed her head slightly. "My sister is here Twilight, but not under the most pleasent of circumstances."  
Another tear streaked down her face. "She is over in the room to your left." Twilight glanced in that direction, and sure  
enough there was a door left slightly ajar. "I would not enter there Twilight, there will be no pleasent sights in that  
room."  
As if on que, a loud shriek tore the castle. Twilight turned to face princess Celestia. "What is wrong with her?"  
Princess Celestia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Cadance stepped forward to speak for Celestia. "Luna  
is... she... she is pregnant Twilight." Twilight gave a face of horror and confusion. "She went into labor a few hours  
ago."  
Another shriek tore through the castle, disrupting the uneasy silence. "But... how?" Of course twilight knew how,  
she did have a filly of her own with Flash Sentry. Even Flutter Shy had a colt with Big Mac.  
Celestia found her voice again. "Twilight, we are afraid some pony may try to steal Lunas foal. That is why we  
called you. We need you to take Lunas foal back to your castle in Ponyville."  
Twilights face was riddled with shock. "But why me? Wouldn't Luna want to be with her foal. And besides I already  
have Flash and Bright Star at home, I'm not sure I'd be able to handle another foal at home."  
Cadnce spoke again. "But what of your friends in Ponyville?"  
Twilight recalled the tragic stories of her friends departures. "The only friend of mine that still lives in  
Ponyville is Apple Jack, and she's too busy running the apple farm since Granny Smith passed on, and Big Mac left for the  
Breezies world to live with Flutter Shy. Rainbow Dash is running the Wonder Bolts Academy. Rarity and spike are here in  
Canterlot towork in her boutique since the one in Ponyville closed. And Pinkie Works with Gilda in the Griffon Empire."  
Twilight frowned at the memories of her friends leaving Ponyville. Twilight hadn't even spoke to Apple Jack since Granny  
Smiths funeral.  
Twilight looked back up at Cadance and Celestia. Cadnce placed a whoove on Twilights shoulder. "So you truly have  
no friends left in Ponyville?" True sarrow in her voice. Twilight hadn't herd saddness in Cadances voice since Shinning  
Armor died two years ago when one of his soilders threw a spear durring pracice and accidently hit Shinning while he was  
walking through the throughing range. The spear had pierced his stomach and mortaly wounded him.  
"I miss them all so much." Twilight then began to cry.  
As Cadnce wiped tears from her face the longest shriek yet erupted. the noise was so loud and torn that Twilight  
had to cover her ears. Even Celestia and Cadance were cringning at the noise. But when the shriek faded, heavy breathing  
was heard. And on top of that, the cries of a new born foal. Twilight knew that sound well enough.  
The door to the room Luna was in opened and Zecora trotted out holding a foal in a black blanket. Twilight had  
forgotten that Zecora was hired as Celestia and Lunas personal healer. Apparently more people had moved on than Twilight  
had thought. Celestia Picked up the Foal with her magic and gently brought it over to her. "It is now your time to hold,  
congradulations it is a colt." Zecora rhymed. Twilighted looked at the colt. She saw dark gray, silver eyes, and a horn.  
No wings though, which meant who ever the father was, was a unicorn.  
Cadance looked to Zecora. What is his name?"  
"His name is Niente." Luna slowly walked out of the room and towards her colt.  
Celestia looked shocked, but Twilight was not. If any pony was stubborn enough to be walking around after giving  
birth, it was Luna. "Sister! You should not be up. You should be resting in bed."  
"No, I need to see my colt before he is taken to Ponyville."  
"As do I." Said a familiar voice from behind Twilight. Discord moved past Cadance and Twilght to stand next to  
Celestia in order to see the colt. "How precious."  
Twilight took a step towards Discord. "Don't get any ideas Discord." Twilight practically spat his name.  
Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh Twilight, after all these years it still slips your mind that I'm reformed."  
Twilight gave Discord a look of pure hatred. "I know you're reformed, I just don't trust you."  
"Whatever Twilight I just wanted to stop in and see the little colt before I left for the breezies world to visit  
Flutter Shy." Discord snapped his fingers and a clock appeared in front of him. "Oh dear, is that the time, I best be off.  
Good luck taking care of the little one." And just like that he was gone.  
Twilight kept a stern look on her face untill Celestia began to speak again. "Well sister, you have blessed us all  
with a beuatiful gift. And now, we have an heir." Just as Celestia finished her sentence the grand doors to the room burst  
open.  
"An heir indeed." It was a mares voice. A cloaked figure approached them slowly, whoove steps echoing in room and  
down the halls. The mysterious mare stopped twenty whooves short of them. Silver magic pulled back the hood of her cloak,  
revealing a beuatiful unicorn of silver, a gorgeous flowing mane the same color of her, she was as tall as Celestia, and  
had bright emerald eyes. "What amazing things foal are. So much life to burst out of them."  
Twilight quickly looked the unicorn over. Her cutie mark was visible. A dark cloud. "Who are you?"  
The unicorn blushed. "Me? I'm Argenta." Silver magic removed her cloak, and large silver wings spread out. "The  
most powerful Alicorn alive."  
End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2:When Love Dies

Chapter 2:When Love Dies

The ponies all stood still, except for Luna who took a few weak steps towards Agenta. "You will not take another  
step towards Nienta or so help me I will shatter you like a window."  
Argenta let out a wicked laugh. "In your state, you'd be lucky if your magic tickled me. And besides, I'm not here  
to harm Niente, I'm here to take my throne." In a flash of silver Argenta was from her place by the doors to the trones  
steps. She walked up the steps of the throne and sat in as if it were hers all along. "Ah, yes, very nice. I see why you  
enjoy this seat Celestia."  
Celestia stepped forward. "Remove your self from the throne, you are not worthy of it."  
Argenta let out an even louder laugh than before. "Yet you are. You send simple earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns  
to face problems that you just don't want to do. You sent your faithful student Twilight Sparkle to face the embodiment of  
disharmony, putting her at deadly risks and you did nothing to even help. And you say I'm not worthy. You are a disgrace  
to the throne."  
Cadance shot a beam of light blue magic at Argenta. Cadance had no intention of hurting Argenta, only blinding her.  
The beam of light stopped two whooves in front Argenta. "What a pittiful display of magic." Argenta shot the beam back at  
Cadance. The light not only blinded Cadance but also tossed her back into the table with a snap. Twilight glared at Argenta  
with a stare that would have made another pony run in terror. "I woudn't spend your time looking at me, you should be over  
there helping your friend. You don't even have a healer any more." Zecora was engulfed in a silver light and thrown against  
the back wall, then landing on the floor, not movng.  
Twilight rushed to Cadances side. Cadance lifted her head, tears covering her face. Her eyes were milky white.  
"Twilight is that you?" Twilight stroked Cadances mane.  
"It's me Cadance."  
Cadance smiled a sad smile. "Good."  
Twilight heard Celestia shouting. "You can not enter my kingdom, claim my throne, and harm my niece."  
Argenta looked board of Celestias shouting. Her horn glowed silver. "Hush your self." And all of a sudden Celestia  
collapsed where she was standing. It was Luna who then began crying.  
"Twilight!" Luna screamed. Luna picked up Nienta withher magic, the colt crying as loud as he could. Nienta floated  
over to Twilight and was slowly laid on the floor next to her. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Please remember me."  
Tears streaked quickly down Lunas face, yet she held a stern look. The stain glass window dipicting Twilight defeating  
Tirek shatterd, letting in the light of the moon. Black smoke crawled through the window opening, circling Luna. It circled  
her faster and faster, then became a shpere that completely covered Luna. The sphere exploded and standing before them was  
NightMare Moon.  
The cackle of NightMare Moon came forth. "Are you ready for a true fight you bucking horse." A large blast of dark  
magic shot towards Argenta. This time it was too powerful for her to stop, and it blasted her through the throne, rubble  
collapsed on top of Argenta. Twilight stared in horror at NightMare Moon.  
"Twilight, whats happening?" Cadance asked.  
"Nothing you'd want to know about Cadance."  
An explosion erupted from the destroyed throne scattering the rubble across the room. Argenta shook stone from her  
mane. "I kind of felt that one." A blast of silver magic landed in front of NightMare Moon sending her flying across the  
throne room. NightMare thuded to the floor, a wing snapping, spraying black blood on the red carpet. Argenta turned towards  
Twilight and Cadance. "This is going far too slow." Her horn glowed silver, and Cadance cried in pain. Blood dripped from  
her muzzle.  
"Stop. Stop hurting her." Just as Twilight said it Argenta was trown against the wall behind the throne. NightMare  
Moon trotted over to Argentas limp body but as she approached Argentas body warped and faded, then NightMare Moon was  
blasted through the wall and sent nto the streets of Canterlot.  
Argenta slowly trotted over to Twilight and Cadance. "I'll take the colt now."  
Twilight looked up at Argenta. "You will never have him!" Twilight blasted the roof above Argenta, burying her in  
stone and glass.  
"Twilight?" Cadance said weakly.  
"Yes Cadance?"  
A single tear streaked down her face. "Sing the sun shine song."  
Twilight began. "Sun shine, sun shine... Lady bugs awake," Twilight choked. "Clap your whooves and... give a little  
shake."  
Cadance smiled. "Thank you Twilight. Don't worry I'll be with Shinning now." Despite being blind, Cadance closed  
her eyes and her body went limp. Twilight pressed her face into Cadances neck, crying as hard as she ever had, all the  
while begging her not to leave.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3:Tradgity Is A Rarity

Chapter 3:Tradgity Is A Rarity

Twilight wasn't sure how long she cried, but she knew it was a while. Then Nienta began to cry. Twilight lifted her  
head from Cadances body to look at the Colt. It made Twilight sad again to think that the colt could possibly grow up with  
out his true mother. Then it hit Twilight, the colt wouldn't grow up at all unless she could get him out of Canterlot and  
to some where safer. She lifted Nienta and ran for the grand doors that were still wide open, looking down an empty hall.  
As she reached the doors, Twilight looked back, still seeing Cadances body. "I'll be back. I promise." And with  
that Twilight raced down the hall. As she reached the end of the cooridor, She heard Argenta scream.  
"Bring me the colt." Then out of no where Twilight heard the howl and bark of timber wolves behind her. She dared a  
glance back and saw silver timber wolves on her tail. Twilight teleported to the end of the next hall, but as soon as she  
was there, the timber wolves were behind her again. Twilight needed them off her back, so she set down Nienta and turned to  
face the timber wolves. Twilight's horn glowed hot and she put all her anger and saddness into a blast of pure magic. The  
timber wolves tried to hold their ground, but the blast of magic was to strong and all that remained were a few silver  
twigs. Twilight picked up Nienta again and resumed running down the hall.  
When she turned the next corner Twilight was horrofied to see blood sprayed across the walls and floors, dead gaurds  
lay next to puddles of crimson. Twilight nearly hurled at the sight, but she had no time for delay, she had to get Nienta  
out of Canterlot. Argenta wouldn't leave the castle to chase Twilight, but after seeing her displays of magic, Twilight  
wouldn't put it behind her to send more of her silver servants to hunt her down. Twilightrushed through the final hall,  
avoiding dead pegasi and unicorns. Twilight shattered the door ahead and raced down the spiral steps of the tower. AS the  
streets of Canterlot became visible, The steps of the tower began shattering behind her. Twilight picked up speed, galloping  
as fast as she could with out dropping Nienta. When she reached the bottom the last of the steps turned to pebbles. Twilight  
only looked at the stares for a moment before getting on the move again. Seconds into her run she was blending in with other  
ponies as well as she could while still moving forward.  
Twilight needed a place to hide to rest. she couldn't think of any place in Canterlot she could hide in. Other than  
the Canterlot Boutique. But Rarity and Spike hadn't seen Twilight in years. It was questionable weather or not they would  
invite her in. Twilight was sure Spike would, but Rarity can hold grudges, and Twilight not visiting in years was well past  
boarder line. But it was still the only opption she had, so she walked through the streets of Canterlot, searching for the  
Boutique. Twilight almost gave up hope, then she saw Saphire Shores walk towards a purple clothing shop. And in the window,  
inviting her in was the purple maned fashionista... Rarity.  
Twilight galloped towards the Boutique and cut Saphire Shores off at the door, and slamming it in her face, then  
locking the deadbolt. Though it would do nothing against Argenta. "Excuse me miss. You most certantly can not close a door  
on my customers. Especialy Saphire Shores."  
Twilight turned to look Rarity in the eye. "Rarity it's me."  
Rarity had a look of shock upon her face. Then a tear rolled down her face. Then another, and another. "Twilight."  
Rarity embraced Twilight in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much. Where have you been all these years?"  
Twilight cried happily. "I've been in Ponyville with Falsh Sentry and my filly Bright Star."  
Rarity looked at Twilight in dissbelief. "You have a family? Twilight I'm so proud of you." Rarity looked at Nienta.  
"And this must be Bright Star."  
"Actually Rarity it's not Bright Star. Bright Star is five now."  
Rarity looked back at Twilight. "Then who...?"  
Twilight cut her off. "It's Lunas colt." Rarity was speechless. "His name is Nienta."  
"Why do you have Lunas colt?"  
"I can explain later." Twilight rushed. "But right now I need your help."  
Rarity regained a face of seriousness. "What do you need darling?"  
"This is a lot to take in, so I'll keep it short. Princess Luna gave birth to Nienta less than an hour ago, but  
some pony showed up stating she should be the ruler of Equestria."  
"Why would she think that?"  
"She's an Alicorn, Rarity."  
"What? how could there be another Alicorn?"  
"I'm not sure Rarity, but the most frightening part was her magic streangth. She took down Celestia, and Luna like  
they were novice practice. Even... Cadance."  
Rarity looked like she was going to be sick. "That... that's impossible, no pony can defeat Celestia."  
"Luna even turned into NightMare Moon so she would have a fighting chance, and her magic was still useless against  
Argenta."  
Rarity had no idea how to react to this. She had a hard time believing that there was another Alicorn. And one even  
more powerful than Celestia was even harder to believe. Rarity shook away the rapidly growing fear. "Well Twilight, what  
ever you need, I'm here to help." Rarity gave Twilight a confident smile. "Spike. Can you come down here honey."  
Twilight wondered why Rarity had called Spike 'honey'. Then she spotted a gold banned on Raritys left whoove. Then  
the sound of claws clacking against marble sounded as Spike walked down the stares to the ground floor. When he reached the  
bottom of the stares he stopped cold staring at Twilight. Twilight stared back, he had grown as tall as Twilight, and a gold  
ring on the middle claw of his left paw. Spike ran as fast as he could to embrace Twilight. "Twilight." Spike said.  
"I've missed you Spike." Spike let Twilight go and stared into her eyes.  
"I've missed you too Twilight."  
"I didn't know you two got married."  
Rarity stepped forward. "We were going to send you an invitation darling, but it happened three years after we left,  
so we weren't sure if you would show up."  
"I understand your reasoning Rarity, but I want you to know that I would have showed upno matter what."  
"Thank you Twilight."  
Spike chimed in. "So what are you doing here Twilight?" I'll make it simple.  
So Twilight retold the events of the last couple hours, leaving Spike staring. "That can't be. Cadance is... gone?"  
Twilight nodded her head saddly. "I need your help."  
"What do you need Twilight?"  
"I need a place to hide until I can find a safe way back to Ponyville."  
"What if I could give you a safe way to get to Ponyville, and keep you hidden the whole way."  
Twilight stared at Spike trying to comprehend what he meant.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4:Catching Up

Chapter 4:Catching Up

The tunnels under the Canterlot Boutique were not what Twilight had expected. She had expected dark, dreary, damp,  
cold tunnels. Instead the tunnels curved walls were clad in marble, with torches on the walls to light the way. Even a map  
every now and then that showed were other tunnels connected. Canterlot had created the tunnels after the Tirek incident so  
if an event like that ever arose again, pony folk would have a way out.  
Nienta was crying again. Twilight had trid every thing to calm him. The only thing she hadn't tried was feeding him  
and that was only because she had no milk for him. "Rarity?" Rarity looked behind her to see Twilight. "Can you take him for  
a minute and try to calm him down?"  
"Of course darling." Rarity used her magic to lift Nienta over to her. She began talking quietly to Nienta, soothing  
him and soon his crying slowed and stopped, and he drifted off to sleep.  
"How did you do that Rarity?" Twilight said keeping her voice at a whisper, so as not wake Nienta.  
"Before Sweete Belle moved to Manhattan, I would have to spend hours trying to calm her. I figured the little one  
wouldn't be much diffrent."  
"Why did Sweete Belle leave to Manehattan?"  
"She earned a cutie mark in leadersip. She teaches seminars on leadership and owns a cutie mark discovery buisness."  
Rarity said this with pride and sarrow.  
Twilight knew she would miss her little sister more than anything in the world. "Well it's great that Sweete Belle  
is doing good things for other fillies and colts."  
Rarity cheared up a little bit. "Yes. I'm proud of my little Sweete Belle."  
Spike rushed to keep pace with Twilght. "So what have you been doing in Ponyville all these years?"  
"I've actually started a family Spike."  
"You have a family?" Spike looked confused. "Oh, I get it, your parents are staying with you so you have a 'family'  
at home."  
"No Spike. I got married to Flash Sentry. And I have a daughter. Her name is Bright Star."  
" You got married?" Spike was shocked. "And you ahve a daughter? I never thought you would do what needs to be done  
to have a foal."  
Twilight smiled and giggled. "And you would Spike?"  
Rarity cleared her throat. "Well actually Twilight, and excuse my language, but Spike and I have... bucked with each  
other. On several occasions actually. And again, excuse my language and graphicness, but he is quite good at it. You sure do  
know what a mare wants Spiky."  
Spike blushed. "Well you're quite creative as well."  
Rarity gave Spike a look of lust, then realized Twilight was still there. "Oh, sorry for that display Twilight."  
"No problem Rarity. It seems you two really love each other."  
"well that is why we're married."  
"Well I'm happy for you two."  
Spike chimed in again. "How old is Bright Star, Twilght?"  
"She's five. Flash and I have been married for six years."  
Rarity still couldn't believe that Twilight had gotten married. "So you and flash chose to have a foal after you  
were married? Odd usually couples have thier foal before they're married."  
"Well, Flash and I didn't want to rush things, get into anything we wouldn't be prepared for."  
"Well, I just want to say that you look amazing for a pony whose been a mother for five years and only had practice  
dealing with children by tutoring."  
"Thank you Rarity. You know after seeing how in love you two are, I'm surprised there is no foal in your home."  
"Well Twilight darling, a dragon and a unicorn can't exactly have foal." Rarity stated this sadly. "I take it back.  
We not that we can't have a foal, because we can. But think of how it would be looked at in society if a unicorn and a  
dragon had a foal. It would not be looked on fondly."  
"But Rarity, Changlings were forgiven and exceptid into society, I'm positive the foal of you and Spike would be fine  
It's not like spieces haven't cross bread before."  
"Trust me Twilight." Spike said. "I want a foal with Rarity, but even I think that it's not a good idea. I wouldn't  
want my foal looked at like a freak."  
"Okay, you two need to listen to me." Twilight stated bluntly. "It doesn't matter if your foal is looked down upon,  
what matters is that you two showed you don't care if it's a unicorn, dragon hybrid, that you love them. No matter how they  
turn out, they will be  
"Thanks Twilight." Spike and Rarity said this in unison.  
"But I still can't." Rarity claimed.  
"Well alright then." Twilight said.  
After that, the walk was filled with an unbearable silence, but no pony dared break it. Once they reached the end of  
tunnels, Twilight thanked them for helping her and promised to see them again once the current crisis was delt with. After  
short goodbyes, Twilight trotted onto the foot hills of Ponyville, her castle in the distance. "Welcome to your home." She  
said, looking at the still sleeping Nienta. "Now we let time do its work."

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5:Time Is A Gift

Chapter 5:Times Gift

Two years later.  
"Twilight? Twilight?" Flash shouted through the castle halls. He ahd been searching for her to let her know that it  
time to feed Nienta and Bright Star. Flash heard crashing come from the master bed room. He bardged through the door and saw  
Twilight knocking stuff over in a frantic raid to find something. "What are you looking for?"  
"My wedding band. I set it over on my desk and it just dissapeared."  
Flash looked over at Twilights work desk and spotted a paper waste bin near the edge. "For a genious sweet heart,  
you don't seem to pay much attention to your surroundings." He slowley trotted over to the bin and stuck his mussle in, then  
pulled Twilights gold wedding band out. Twilight levitated the band back onto her whoove.  
"What would I do with out you?"  
"Dash and burn." Flash smirked.  
Twilight smiled back, inching closer to him. "So no faith in your wife?"  
Flash gave Twilight a smug smile and also began to inch closer. "I might have enough faith."  
Twilight and flash were face to face now. "Enough faith in me for what."  
"Enough to know you know what I want."s warm and meaningful  
"Well tell me if I'm right." Twilight leaned in to kiss Flash. His kiss was warm and meaningful. They pulled away  
slowley. Twilight kept her eyes closed, the feeling still on her mussle. Flash put his mussle to Twilights ear. "I've got a  
present for you right now."  
"What is it?"  
"Follow me over to the bed and I'll give it to you."  
"Mom." Bright Star called from the hall. "I'm hungry."  
"I'll take that present later." Twilight trotted out into the hall. Bright Star turned a corner at the end of the  
hall ran towards her mother. Bright Star stopped short in front her mother. Every time Twilight looked at her daughter she  
smiled at her beuatiful creation. Bright Star had a deep blue mane, and a coat the color of honey.  
"Mom I'm hungry. And Nienta doesn't want to play, he just cries and cries." Bright Star was going through a whining phase.  
There was a knock at the castle entrance. "Go have your father make you lunch." Twilight trotted over to the entrance. She  
opened the door and was standing there. "Hello Doctor."  
quickly knelt. "Hello Princess." He then rose. "I have the book you asked for. 'Legends And Myths'. Though I  
don't understand why you need it."  
"Can't explain Doctor. Thank you." Then she ubruptly slammed the door closed. Twilight had been looking for the book for  
two years. Out of all the books in her library, the one she needed she didn't have.  
Twilight trotted into the study, locking the door behind her. She opened the book to the section on Alicorns. "Ah ha."  
Twilight glared at the section on the foal of Alicorn. "Alicorn. A rare genetic advancment caused by the mateing of a unicorn and  
a pegasus. An Alicorn can also bless another pony to make them an Alicorn. An Alicorn having a foal has never been witnessed.  
Though it is said that the foal of an Alicorn will be more powerful than the Alicorn parent. It is also said that if an Alicorn  
ever had a foal it would be the most powerful magic user to exist." Twilight thought on this. Twilight is powerless against  
Argenta, but if Nienta could become more powerful than even Luna, maybe he and Bright Star could... No. Twilight couldn't subject  
her daughter to that. But she didn't want to send Nienta to fight Argenta either. But Twilight had no choice.

Ten years later (Nienta is twelve)

He was only twelve. Bright Star thought this constantly. But no matter how many times she told herself this, it didn't  
change the fact that he had just lifted an entire castle off it's foundation. Not only had he grown immensly strong with magic, but  
he was also as tall as Bright Star. Her mother had tought him how to teleport at the age of four. And he could blow a hole through a  
\mountain at the age of seven. Bright Star had never learned what made him so strong, but she wondered how powerful she would become  
since she was the mare of an Alicorn. Bright Star was curious to se how he would turn out when he was older.

Eight years later (Nienta is eighteen)

He was taller than Bright Star now. His magic had become so powerful that he could destroy entire mountains. Bright Star had  
learned from her mother the origin of Nientas power. She still couldn't believe that he was the colt of Luna. Star was forbidden from  
telling him who his mother was. The father was still unknown.  
Star watched as he stamped into his room in the castle, the crystal cracking under his whooves. A shattering sound came from  
his room amd Star rushed in. The entire back wall of his room had been destroyed. He stood in front of where the wall would be, breathing  
heavily. "Nienta what did you do."  
Nienta turned to her, rage was practicaly writen on his face. "What does it look like I did." He shouted.  
Star cringed. He had never shouted at her before.  
Nienta frowned, realizing what he had just done. "I... I'm sorry I didn't mean..."  
Star dared a step closer. "It's alright. What's wrong."  
Nienta looked sad. "Do you know why Twilight has been teaching me magic."  
Star shook her head. It was something her mother had never explained to her.  
"This is why." Rage retuned to his voice. "She wants me to fight Argenta. Kill her."  
Shock smashed into Star.  
"She wants me to go into harms way to do something she doesn't want to."  
Star wasn't sure how to respond.  
"I need to leave. I can't stay here if I'm just going to be a weapon."  
Star just stared.  
Nienta turned to Star, calm starting to show. "Please come with me. I don't want you to become a weapon too."  
Star stared into his eyes. "But this is my home."  
"Please Star. I can't do this alone. I need you."  
Star looked at him. He was tall, handsome, and strong. This wasn't the first time she had thought this. She was truly attracted to him.  
"I can't. I'm sorry"  
Nienta said nothing, he simply teleported t o the base of the castle and began galloping. Star watched as he left, regreting her choice.  
"Nienta." she shouted. Whoove steps sounded out side the room. Star teleported as close to Nienta as she could. She ended up just a few whooves  
behind him. "Nienta." He stopped and turned around. "I'm coming with you." She rushed to his side, and for the first time in her life, felt like  
she had made a choice on her own.

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6:Greetings

Chapter 6:Greetings

Nienta and Star galloped forward. They never turned or went on a side trail. They just galloped. After a few hours of galloping, Star  
for breath. "Nienta?" Star huffed. "Where are we going?"  
Nienta faced Star. "We're going to a place where Argentas rule hasn't reached, and never will." Nienta wasn't even panting.  
Star looked confused. "Where is that, exactly?"  
Nienta looked forward again. "The Griffon Empire. Twilight told me it's the one place Argentas rule hasn't reached."  
Star knew this. And as far Star knew, Argenta had no knowledge of the Griffon Empire. "How do you know we're ging the right way?"  
"I memorized a map of Equestria."  
Star knew that Nienta was smart but she had o idea he could just memorize a map of Equestria. Star looked around, she heard no signs of  
her mother or father pursuing them. "Do you think we can rest here for a little? Night is almost upon us."  
"Yes. resting here will work." He sat right where he was. "You sleep. I'll take he first watch shift."  
"What?"  
"You rest. I'm going t make sure that no one is around."  
"Alright. Thank you." Star laid down and drifted off to sleep. But just before she did she wondered just how far her adventure with  
Nienta would take her.

Nienta saw her fall asleep. He wondered through out his entire shift why she had chosen to come with him. She had never really gone  
anywhere with him before. Nor had she ever shown any want to be with him. After a five hours of his shift, he decided to go and wake Star. But  
as he approached her sleeping body, he just stopped.  
He gazed at her. She was beuatiful. He had never thought this before. About any pony. But Star was diffrent. Though they never would hang  
out for long periods of time, he found her to be smart, and the only pony able to make him laugh. And now, he found her beuatiful. He smiled at  
the thought of the posibility that she come with him because she was attracted to him, but that was absured. So he turned back around and went  
back to his shift. She could sleep a little longer.

After another few hours Nienta finaly decided to wake Star. He gently nudged her wit his mussle, and spoke softly in her ear to wake her.  
"It's time to get moving Star."  
Stars eyes fluttered open. "Did you get any sleep last night?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"None. I decided I didn't need any."  
"Wait..."  
"No time to wait, I can sense Twilights magic esence."  
"Mom's here."  
"Not here. She is about a twenty minutes behind us."  
Star got up as fast as she could. "Alright, lets go." They started galoping as fast as they could. "How far are we from the Griffon Empire?"  
"About another days journey forward."  
"Then we need to hurry." They galloped faster.

Eventually Nienta became tired, but it was fortunate that the sun was setting. Nienta could no longer sense Twilight.  
Nienta slowed down and came to a stop. "We can rest here Star."  
"Alright. This time you get some sleep." Stars stomach rumbled and her head pounded, but Nienta needed the sleep.  
"Are you sure Star?"  
"Positive. Now get some sleep."  
\ Nienta wasn't fully on board with leaving Star to gaurd alone, but he still agreed that he needed sleep. So he laid down and let the darkness  
bring him to sleep.

Nientas dream wasn't one he had ever had before. Usually his dreams were of living a normal life in Ponyville, and while in his dream he was  
living a normal life, it was diffrent than the life he usually dreamed of. Star was there. She was in front of a chair. And in that chair, sat a amall  
filly. Then a door opened some where in the house. Nienta walked up behind Star and... kissed her. She welcomed him home. Home. He lived...  
Nienta bolted awake, ashiver running down his spine. Star turned to look at him. "Are you alright?" She rushed to his side. "Was it a bad  
dream?"  
Nienta looked at Star, thinking of the dream. "No. It was... a great dream." Another shiver down his spine. Something was wrong. Nienta stood,  
looking but not seeing. There was something close, but Nienta couldn't tell what it was. Star screamed in pain. Nienta saw a timber wolf bitting  
her back leg. Nienta shot a beam of magic into the timber wolves chest and burned a hole straight through it. Nienta lit the timber wolf on fire to  
create light. He walked behind Star to examine her wound. As he looked closer he saw the bite was deep. Blood leaked fast. There was no pont in even  
trying to ask her to walk. "Wait here."  
"Like I can go anywhere." Star said through gritted teeth.  
Nienta used his horn to create a light as he traveled as fast as he could into the darkness.  
"Nienta." Star shouted.  
Nienta found a large tree covered in vines. He ripped of a large chunk of bark and a long vine. He rushed back to Star as fast as he could.  
"Don't worry Star." Nienta lifted Star on to the piece of bark and tied the vine to it. "You're going to be fine." Nienta put the vine in his  
mouth and galloped as fast as he could with out stopping.

Nienta Didn't and refused to stop, even when his legs were aching and shrieking for him to stop. He saw a light in the distance and hoped he  
would be able to reach it before he collapsed. As the light grew closer, darkness drifted into Nientas vision. He pushed it away with determination and  
rage, giving himself one final rush of speed. He reached the town stumbling, a figure rushing to greet them. As they aproached there face was struck  
with horror and they called for help. Nienta looked behind himself and saw what never wanted to see. Stars blood pooled around her on the curved piece  
of bark that made her sled. After that he saw nothing but the ground come to meet him.

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7:A Dark Queens Rules

Chapter 7:A Dark Queens Rules

Argenta stared out a window of the throne room. Argenta looked over to the area where a table had once been and smiled at the place where she  
had killed her first Alicorn. The bones of Cadance were still there. In the rubble she was burried under, she had heard Twilight say she would return  
for the princess. So Argenta had left the bones there. Let the princess return. Celestia and Luna were already her chained slaves, Argenta would be  
happy with another. Paw steps sounded behind her and she turned to see one of her silver timber wolves. "Do you have good news for me?"  
The timber wolf knelt before her. "The alicorns foal was headed towards the last town before the Griffon Empire." His deep raspy voice came in  
short pieces as he huffed for breath.  
"And what of the alicorns foal?"  
"He was not traviling alone. The purple alicorns foal was with him. She is wounded badly and will not likley last the night."  
"But what of the dark alicorns foal?"  
"He is fine. But he will tire himself to death to try and help the other."  
"I want that colt dead. If he continues to live he could defy my rule."  
"Yes my queen."  
"And if it's not his head in front me it will be yours."  
"Yes my queen." And with that the timber wolf left.  
The dragging of chains sounded behind Argenta and she turned to see the purple and green dragon the pony folk call spike being brought to her.  
"So are you going to tell me where those Elements of Harmony are?"  
Spike spit at her feet. "Never."  
Argenta would tolerte the disrespect he gave her any longer. "If this is how you treat your queen, then I will make sure I get what I want."  
Argenta opened a door at the far end of the hall. Spike nearly hurled at what he saw next. Rarity was being guided in chains by a pack of timber  
wolves.  
"No!" Spike shouted. "You said you would never bring her into this."  
"I say alot of things, I can't be expected to remember them all." Argenta dragged Rarity by her mane over to a window. Argenta smashed the window  
and lifted Rarity with her magic so that Raritys neck was just inches above what was left of the shattered glass. "So this is how this is going to work."  
Spike began to cry.  
"I'm going to count to three. When I reach three, I want the location of the Elements, or I will make you clean your wifes blood of the wall."  
"No please don't." Spike pleaded.  
"Spikey don't tell her." Rarity said.  
"One..." Rarity lowered. "Two..." Her neck just brushed the glass. "Three..."

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8:No More

Chapter 8:No More

Nienta awoke to a whoove holding his own. He couldn't remember where he was or how he had gotten where he was. He turned to his left and saw whos  
whoove it was. Star smiled at him. "You're awake." Star said softly.  
Nienta was both confused and relieved beyond belief. "You're alive?"  
Stars smile grew wider. "Thanks to you."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. Don't you remember? The nurses said that you had dragged me twelve miles."  
Nienta didn't remember. "The last thing I remember was you you shouting in pain."  
"Nienta. The pony folk here folowed your tracks. The piece of bark you used to drag me here was two miles from where I was injured. The nurses said  
if their predictions were right then you would have run the distance in under a minute."  
"What are you saying?"  
Star leaned over and kissed his whoove. "It means I am forever greatful."  
Nienta felt his cheeks get hot. "Wait why...?"  
"Why do you think. You're the only reason I came on this journey." Nienta was agahst. "You were the first pony that actualy made me feel free."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. And even though I'm in a hospital, I'm just glad I get to be here with you."  
Nienta was happy that she had chosen to come with him for the sole purpose of just being with him. Then a nuse a walked up to Nienta. "Excuse me?"  
The nurse said softly. "You are going to need some more rest."  
"Alright." And with that the nurse left.  
"Good night Nienta." Starsaid and kissed his whoove again.  
Nienta drifted off to sleep.

Nienta was scared. He wasn't dreaming. He was having a nightmare. In his nightmare stood in front of a silver Alicorn. He did't recognize the Alicorn  
but he had heard enough to know that it was Argenta. She was talking to a silver timber wolf. He moved closer to try and here what they were saying.  
"He was not traviling alone. The purple alicorns foal was with him. She is wounded badly and will not likely last the night."  
Nienta felt sick.  
"I want tat clot dead. If he continues to live he could defy my rule."  
"Yes my queen."

Nient woke with a jump. He breathed heavily.  
Star woke up. "What's wrong?"  
Nienta looked at her, sarrow filled his heart. It was his fault she had nearly died. "Something terrable is coming." Nientas breathing slowed. Anger  
built within him. It was not a dream. Argenta had sent those out to hurt him, and got Star hurt instead. Nienta was not going to let that pass by.  
Nienta stood as fast as he could. "Where are you going?" Star asked.  
Nienta didn't look at Star, for fear of crying. "I'm going to Canterlot."  
"Well wait for me."  
"NO!"Nienta said this louder than he had thought.  
Star stepped back with a small bit of fear. "Why?"  
Nienta did turn around now, ters streaking his face, but he kept a strong voice. "The timber wolf that attacked you was meant to come after me alone."  
"What?"  
"Argenta sent it out after me. It hurt you and now Argenta will pay. I don't want you getting hurt again. Not because of me."  
"I'm with you for the journey, weather you like it or not."  
"I love it."  
"Huh?"  
"I love thatyou are willing to stay with me Star... But I just couldn't face myself if you got hurt again."  
"Please let me come." She said this in a soothing whisper.  
"I can't." Nienta regreted sayng no to Star. "But I need you to keep something for me"  
"What?" Nienta leaned forward fast and kissed Star. He kissed her hard, but not fast. He didn't let off as Star kissed him back.  
"That." And almost as son as he said it he was gone, running strait for Canterlot.  
But even after he had left, Star still felt the kiss. And she wanted more.

End Of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9:Returned

Chapter 9:Returned

"Twilight calm down." Flash said.  
Twilight paced back and forth nervously in thier room. "I Can't calm down. Our duaghter is out in Equestria some where and I don't know where she is."  
"Twilight, she's twenty-three. I am more than positive that she can handle herself. Especialy if Nienta is with her." Flash stepped into Twilights  
path. "Besides, she's as good as you are with magic."  
"You're right. I trust her." Twilight stood taller now. "She can't be little filly forever." Twilight turned to her saddle bags. She grabbed them and  
ran out the door, and towards the kitchen. Flash rushed in after her and saw her packing food.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"It looks like you're packing for a trip."  
"Right on the mussle." Twilight finished packing food and closed her saddle bags.  
"Well where are you going?"  
Twilight trotted out the kitchen and towards the main entrance. "Canterlot."  
Flash flew in front of Twilight blocking her from leaving. "You can't do that."  
"And why not?" Twilight tried to move past him but he just moved into her path.  
"Because Argenta is there. You are not going anywhere near her."  
"Yes I am."  
"She'll kill you before you get to her front door."  
"No she won't."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"She's expecting me." Twilight rushed into him and got out the door, trotting slowley towards Canterlot. "She's been expecting me for eighteen years."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a friend I need to see." Twilight teleported as close to Canterlot as she possibly could. Alone she whispered to her self. "One I  
promised to return for." And with that she galloped to Canterlot to face Argenta.

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10:Royal Slaves

Chapter 10:Royal Slaves

Twilight walked through the streets of Canterlot, avoiding the roaming timber wolf gaurds. Ponies were not as she had remembered. They trotted around  
in dirty clothes, and Twilight even passed by kids fighting for a scrap of food that they pulled out of the trash.  
As Twilight aproached the castle doors a group of timber wolves came out from behind her. But Twilight had expected this. She whipped her head around  
and blasted them with her magic engulfing them in flames. Twilight watched them burn savoring the moment. After a minute she turned back around and ran through  
the castle doors.  
As she entered she saw no sign of more gaurds. Argenta was expecting her. It may have been eighteen years since Twilight had been here, but she knew  
where she was going. The throne room doors were closed. Twilight opened them slowley, peaking in.  
"No need to sneak." The voice came from behind Twilight. "Remeber me?"  
Twilight froze for half a second before being thrown through the doors. Twilight landed next to a white stick. Twilight stood. It wasn't a stick. It  
was Cadances bones. Twilight hurled at the sight of it, tears springing to her eyes.  
"Ah yes. I kept your friend for you to return to." Argenta neared closer to her. "Never felt like moving her though."  
Twilight, out of rage and saddness turned around gave a blast of magic so powerful it would have disintigrated any other pony. But Argenta just flicked  
a spark at it and made it dissapear. "Why should I have expected a good fight." Argenta lifted Twilight in the air and slammed her back on the ground. "Especialy  
from you." Argenta threw Twilight against a wall. Twilight's back right leg hit the wall first and Twilight felt a snap. Twilight landed on the ground bitting  
back her shriek of pain. Twilight got up on her three good legs. Argenta blasted more magic at Twilight, but this time Twilight was ready. She teleported behind  
Argenta and blasted magic at her. Argent flew forwrd into a wall.  
Argenta stood up and brushed off the attack like nothing had happened. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Argenta picked Twilight up  
again and slammed her into the entrance doors. Twilight landed on the marble floor, and somthing in her chest cracked. This time Twilight did scream. Twilight  
tried to stand but Argenta shoved her back to the ground. "Pathetic."  
Twilight lifted her head to stare at the towering figure in front of her.  
"You were never going to be anything of a real threat to my rule."  
Twilight just stared, bitting back tears.  
"I mean really, what did you think would happen when you came here?" Argenta took another step towards Twilight. "Were you going to save the day, or save  
Equestria? Like you saved it from Tirek?" Argenta came closer. "Let me tell you something," Argenta stepped on Twilights ribs. "I'm more powerful than Tirek would  
have been with all of the magic in Equestria." Argenta put pressure on Twilights ribs.  
Twilight let the tears loose.  
Argenta took her whoove off of Twilight. "Do you want to see what I'm capable of doing?"  
Twilight never wanted to see what she could do.  
Argenta opened the entrance doors, and a pack of timber wolves herded in the last ponies Twilight had expected to see. Celestia and Luna, their whooves in  
chains. And trailing right behind them was Spike, a glassey look in his eyes. "This is your future Twilight. To be bound in chains."  
Twilight stared. Clestia and Luna looked sadly at Twilight, and Spike paid her no attention.  
"Another princess in shackels." Argenta trotted over to Spike. "Oh and this one, so loyal to family that obeyed his wifes last request. To not tell me where  
the elements of harmony were, resulted in the untimly death of his wife."  
Twilight tasted copper in her mouth.  
Argenta turned back to Twilight. "Fate can be cruel. So many people know this, Luna, Spike, Celestia, that white pony I killed..."  
In a flash Argenta flew clear across the hall and skidded across the ground.  
"I'm pretty sure that white ponies name... was Rarity." And standing in the frame of the entry way, was Argenta.

End Of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11:Striking Silver

Chapter 11:Striking Silver

Twilgiht was mesmirised. Nientas cutie mark, a red cloud covered in specks of black, shined bright in the light of the hall. "Get over here!" Nienta shouted.  
"I know that didn't hurt you. I weakend that blast."  
Argenta stood from the center of the hall. "Who are you?"  
Nienta appeared behind Argenta with out so much as a teleportation flash. "I'm Nienta." Argenta was thrown against a piller next to the entry and her body  
thumped limply against the ground. Nienta trotted slowley towards Argenta. Argenta rose slowley to her whooves.  
"Nienta?" Argenta smiled sickley. "I know you."  
Nienta flicked his head to the left and sent Argenta flying in the same direction. "I bet you do. You sent timber wolves after me and got my friend hurt."  
Twilight felt sick. Star was hurt, or worse. Twilight couldn't find the streangth to talk.  
"You don't know anything of the truth of anything do you?"  
Nienta picked up Argenta and slammed her to the ground, cracking the marble. "I know you're a sadistic horse."  
This time Argenta would not let Nienta attack her. Argenta blasted Nienta and sent him sprawling onto the floor. "Did princess Twilight ever tell you who  
your mother was?"  
Nienta stood up. "What are you talking you about?" Nienta shot more magic at Argenta, but this time she flew over the blast and shot magic at Nienta from  
above. The magic plowed him into the floor and Argenta landed gracefuly in front of him.  
"If you want to know your mother is, just look behind yourself."  
Nienta glanced behind himself and spotted Celestia and Luna.  
"Guess which one it is."  
Nienta didn't have to. The only Alicorn looking at him besides Twilight was Luna. "The black Alicorn."  
"Right on the mussle."  
"Nienta!" Luna shouted.  
Nienta turned around just in time to see a silver horn coming at him.  
"No!" Twilight and Luna shouted in unison.  
Nienta felt a sharp pain in his chest as Argentas horn tore its way through flesh and past bone.  
All of a sudden a loud shriek of pain resonated through the room. And it wasn't Nienta. Argenta pulled her horn out of Nienta and Nienta stared up at her. A  
piece of glass was sticking out of her chest, and standing in front of her was Spike.  
"Revenge sucks." And Spike drove another piece of glass through Argentas neck. "And I like revenge."  
Argenta stared forward, her eyes turning glassy.  
Spike pushed her over and Argenta laid unmoving on the floor, crimson pooling around her.  
"Spike." Twilight whispered.  
Spike had no regret in his eyes. Nienta stood, blood leaking from his chest. He walked over to Celestia and Luna his horn glowing. He shot small beams of magic  
at the shackels and broke them. He stared at Luna. "We have a lot to talk about." He said teary and hugged her.  
"I know we do." Luna said back joyful tears in her eyes.  
Twilight gasped and every pony looked to where Twilight was staring. In a pale transparent form was a pink Alicorn that Nienta did not recognize.  
"Cadance?" Twilight whispered.  
"Yes Twilight." Cadance said.  
"But how?"  
"It does not matter now Twilight." Caance trotted over to Spike. "Spike?"  
"Yes Cadance?"  
"You have truly showed you would go above and beyond for love. You did what Rarity told you because it was what she wanted, and were willing to risk your own  
life to avenge her. You understand what love really is. And so for you I have a gift." Light flashed next to Spike and lying on the floor unconsious, but breathing,  
was Rarity.  
Spike hugged Rarity. "But how?"  
"As I just told Twiligt, it does not matter now." Cadance then turned to Nienta. "And something else is coming for you very soon." And as fast as she had came,  
she was gone.  
Nienta felt light headed for a second and then it was gone. The pain in his chest was gone and the hole was sealed.  
"Nienta." A voice shouted in the distance. "Nienta."  
I was Star, Nienta knew this. Twilight stood, her legs had healed to.  
Star came into the throne room, spotting Nienta and galloping straight at him. When she reached him she kissed him hard, oblivious to who was around them,  
"Kept that for you."  
End Of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12:After Math

Chapter 12:After Math

Three months later

Celestia was returned to power is curently helping to rebuild society in Canterlot.  
Luna and Nienta mended there relationship.  
Twilight and Flash still live in there crystal castle.  
Spike and Rarity are expecting there first foal very soon  
Nienta and Star live in Fluttershys old home near Ponyville.

End Of Book 1.

A letter from the author. I would like to thank all of you who have stayed with the story and have showed your support for it. I had never expected so many  
people to read my story, and really warms my heart that people have liked it and enjoyed. For any of you who liked this story I would like to inform you that a sequel for this story is coming soon and it will be called Plaguesis. But once again, thank you for reading this and if you have any questions about the story or where it's headed just message me and I will be more than happy to reply. Also don't forget to check out my new Brony channel on YouTube called Derpy Basket.


End file.
